BAU GIRLS KIDNAPPED
by criminalmindsxxx
Summary: WARNING STORY INVOLVES RAPE AND TORTURE AND KIDNAPPING.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING STORY INVOLVES RAPE AND TORTURE AND KIDNAPPING.

''Emily? JJ? Wake up! Please!'' Garcia screamed. She was standing in the corner. Her hands above her chained to the wall. Tears streaming down her face. She kept screaming to the brunette in the corner left from her. She sat on a chair, her hands tied behind her. Her head down, still unconscious. Garcia saw Emily's head moving.

Emily slowly woke up and tried to move her hands. She realized they were tied. That's when she heard Garcia saying her name. ''Em thank god you're awake.'' ''Yeah, do you know what happened?'' Emily asked and she looked around the room. She saw a bed in the corner. ''JJ! JJ wake up!'' Emily yelled. no response. ''JJ common girl. I know you can do this. Please!'' still not a movement. ''Okay Garcia. Have you seen the one that took us?'' ''No they haven't been here yet. But I think they will when JJ wakes up.'' And Garcia nodded to the camera, ''They're watching us I think.'' She continued. ''Okay let just stay calm. There must be a way out of this.'' Emily said.

They heard a groan from JJ's corner. ''JJ!'' Emily and Garcia yelled at the same time. The blonde girl tried to sit up but realized she was tied to the bed. Her legs widened and her arms too.

''JJ you okay?'' Emily asked. ''Emily? Yeah I guess.'' ''Garcia is here too.'' Emily said. ''Garcia? What the hell are we doing here?'' JJ said. ''We're not sure but we are about to find out I think.''

Emily said and she was right. The door swung open and 4 men stepped inside. They were wearing masks until one of the men covered the camera. They took the masks of. ''Choose your girl.'' The man said. He was blonde and brown eyes. One walked to Emily and stood behind her chair with his hands on her shoulders. One stood behind Garcia and put his arms around her waist. The other one walked to JJ and lay next to her with his hand on her stomach. ''I'll give you guys some time with your girl.'' He said he pulled a curtain through the room so JJ and Emily couldn't see Garcia. Than he pulled the curtain between JJ and Emily and said: ''Get your stuff and you can start.'' The 4 men walked out the room and the 3 walked back a minute later. Back to their girls.

Garcia was scared like hell when the man came back through the curtain. Tears were streaming down her face. Afraid of what might happen. He put his back behind Garcia on the ground. He put his arms around her waist again and she started screaming and kicking around. He kissed her on her cheek and in her neck which made her scream only more. He got a shirt and hit her back with it. Garcia couldn't stop crying.

Emily couldn't take hearing Garcia crying anymore and tears filled her eyes. She had no idea what the man behind her had been doing and she guessed she didn't wanted to know. He stepped around her and faced her. ''What do you want.'' She said but before she could say anything else he put her shirt up and put a burner on her stomach. She screamed.

JJ heard Garcia crying and Emily screaming and it scared her. The man wasn't back yet and she hoped he stayed away. But the luck wasn't on her side cause the man walked towards her. He only got a pair of scissors and duck-tape so she could guess what was gonna happen. He walked to the bed and put a piece of tape over her mouth. Than he cut on JJ's jeans and shirt. He left her in her panties and bra and took three steps back. He looked at her like she was some piece of art. He jumped back on the bed and started touching and kissed everywhere possible. She tried to scream and she hold back her tears.

After, what seemed like an hour for the girls, 10 minutes the man stepped back inside. ''Time's up. See you next time.'' The blonde man said. The men got their stuff and walked away from the girls. He pulled the curtain open again so the girls could see each other again. Once he left the room the Garcia looked at Emily. ''O my god Em! Are you okay?'' Yeah I'm fine what about you?'' ''I'm okay.'' Garcia said. Emily looked at JJ. ''JJ you okay?'' ''Yeah. I..I'm f..f..fine.'' JJ said. She was so cold that she could barely talk. ''JJ you're almost naked and it's freezing here. Don't tell me you're okay pumpkin.'' Garcia said. ''I..I'll be f..fine. Garcia r..really'' JJ said.

Before anyone could say anything else the man walked back inside. ''We don't want one of our girls to be sick already.'' He said and he put a blanket over JJ. ''Goodnight.'' He said and gave her a kiss on the forehead. ''Oh before I forget. You've probably seen the camera? Well just for you to know. Your little FBI-buddy's are watching live.'' He said and closed the door.

''He's gone. Garcia, what did he do to you? Did he hurt you?'' Emily asked. ''No he just slapped me on my back. I'm fine. What about you?'' ''Just some burn marks. I'll be fine.'' Emily said and both woman looked at JJ. ''JJ what did… did he..'' Emily started. ''Rape me? No. I'm fine. I swear.'' JJ said and she gave a little smile at Emily.

In the morning the men came in and they walked to ''their girls'' I got some breakfast and they tried to feed the girls but none of them was really hungry. The three men walked out angry. ''Prepare.'' The blonde man said before leaving the room too. ''Can I just say something?'' Garcia said, ''I'm scared.'' She continued. ''I know Garcia but I'm sure they're gonna find us. I bet Morgan is walking to the moon and back to find his baby girl and for you em'' JJ said. ''I'm sure Will is looking everywhere for you too.'' Emily said. The men came back and pulled the curtain back.

The man from Emily started where he left. But now he pulled her shirt as far up as possible with a woman with tied hands. He could see her bra and he took the burner. He hold it in front of her eyes and than touched her stomach with it. Emily screaming and on that moment he put an old sock in her mouth and gagged her with a scarf. A silenced scream came out of Emily's mouth when he put the burner just above her bra. He burned her stomach one more time and she blacked out. From pain and tiredness.

The man now finally faced Garcia. It was time for some beats. He punched her in her stomach and in her face several times. He liked to hear Garcia scream. He loved it, that's why he didn't gag her. Garcia took some more beating before passing out.

The man walked over to JJ and pulled the blanket on the floor. He put duck-tape back on her mouth and than he got his hand underneath her and opened her bra. It was still around her arms so he cut that part open. Than he threw it on the floor. Cut her panties open and threw them away too. Leaving her totally exposed to him. Tears were now streaming down her face. He kissed her neck, down to her breast. In the mean while he got rite of his clothes too. Once he was done he started touching her everywhere. She tried to get away but it was hopeless. He got in and out of her. Once he was done he look at the time. ''I got 10 more minutes'' he said and started licking her body moving to her face. He raped her again and than lay next to her. He had his hand still on her stomach. He got up and dressed.

''It's time. I'll give you 5 minutes to clean up.'' They heard the blonde man say.

''I'll be back soon.'' the man said. He kissed unconscious Garcia, got his stuff and left

The man pulled Emily's shirt down, got his stuff and left too.

JJ was still laying naked on the bed. ''I could put you stuff back on but it will go off tomorrow so I think this blanket will do for now.'' He said and put the blanket back on JJ and left.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING STORY INVOLVES RAPE AND TORTURE AND KIDNAPPING.

Emily was the first one to wake up. She saw JJ on the bed. Tears on her face. ''JJ'' ''Em'' ''JJ look at me, what is it? what happened?'' ''He.. He.. It was awful Em.'' ''O my god JJ. Did he rape you?'' ''Yes.'' JJ said softly. Tears were rolling down her cheeks again. Heartbreaking to see. ''Once they were gone I saw you two there. Lifeless. I thought you were dead. I thought..'' JJ said and she started hyperventilating. ''JJ calm down okay? Shhh it's okay. I was just unconscious. I'm here now.'' Emily said.

''JJ, I'm here too.'' Garcia said. None of the two girls noted that she woke up. ''Garcia thank god you're awake.'' JJ said. ''You're not gonna get rid of me that easily.'' Garcia said. That was Garcia, trying to make the worst situations as happy as possible.

The door opened. The blonde guy came in, followed by the other three. ''Go ahead.'' He said and the men walked to ''Their girl.'' They chloroformed all three.

When Garcia woke up she was sitting in a chair. Tied up. Facing a camera and a monitor. On her right side JJ was in a chair and tied up too. She faced a camera and a monitor too. She was now wearing a bra and panties again. On Garcia's left was Emily sitting. Facing the same and tied up too. ''Their man'' was standing behind the camera. The blonde guy came in. ''You can start.'' He said to the man behind Emily's camera.

''Say what I did to you. Every detail. Than say what you thought during that time. If not. Your friends are gonna pay.'' The man said and he started the camera. ''You burned me everywhere. Made me scream while you gagged me till I couldn't handle it anymore. You marked my body. I.. I thought about my friends. That I had to stay strong.'' Emily said and the man turned off the camera. ''Aww isn't that sweet.'' The blonde guy said.

''Now it's your turn.'' He said to Garcia and the man turned on the camera. ''You h.. hit me, as m..many times as you could. Yo..you kissed me on my face and neck. You loved it when I s..screamed. I thought about my chocolate boy.'' Garcia said. Tears were falling down her bruised cheek.

''You're next.'' The blonde man said and the camera in front of JJ was turned on. ''You r..ra..raped me, twice. You kissed and licked my body. I couldn't scream cause there was d..duck-tape over my mouth. I thought about Will and Henry.'' Tears were filling her eyes when she said their names.

''Wel that wasn't hard, was it? Let's see what they think about it.'' The blonde guy and he turned his laptop and Garcia's monitor on. ''This is a live cam. From Agent Morgan his office.'' He said. They could see Morgan sitting behind his desk. Having a mug in his hand. ''Let's see what he thinks of your beautiful video.'' He pushed some buttons on his laptop and the three of them were focused on the monitor. They saw Morgan looking to his laptop. After a minute they saw him throwing his mug against the wall. It shattered in piece. He walked out the office with his laptop. Slamming the door behind him really hard. ''Well wasn't that a dramatic moment.''

''Now you.'' He said and turned on Emily's monitor. They saw Hotch sitting in his office. His head in his hands. He looked up to his computer. He watched the video and his eyes widened. Almost at the end of the video Morgan came in with his video. He started talking hysterical to Hotch but he just kept his eyes on his screen. Before they could see what happened after that the monitor was turned off.

''Let's see. Your time to shine.'' He said and turned JJ monitor on. They saw JJ's living room. Henry was on the couch, laying against Will, watching TV. While Will was on his laptop. He opened the video and said something to Henry. Henry left the room and Will watched the video. He stood up and screamed to Henry, Henry came back into the room and they both left the house. Than the monitor was turned off again. ''Wel that was fun wasn't it.'' He said. ''Get them back.'' He said and left the room. The men tied up the feet of the girls. Than gagged and blindfolded them. They pulled them up from the chair and threw them over their shoulders. The men walked to room where they came from. The man threw JJ on the floor but with her hands still tied behind her and her feet still tied so she couldn't break her fall. Her head hit the floor and she got dragged into the darkness. They untied Garcia and Emily. They saw their friend laying there.

''Tomorrow it's time to play a little game. You have to make teams. Two of you against one. You can choose between the lovely blonde girls. One of them will fight alone and the other will pair with the brunette.'' The blonde man said and they left the girl untied in the room with JJ still unconscious. ''And before I forget, you can untie her.'' He said about JJ before closing the door. Emily and Garcia walked over to their friend. They untied. ''Let's get her on the bed.'' Emily said. They got their friend up and put her on the bed. Garcia sat on the bed, going through JJ's hair. ''Em, we are gonna get out of this right?'' Garcia asked. ''Yeah, I'm sure the team is doing everything they can at the moment.

Hours went by and JJ hadn't woken up yet. The four men came in two of them got Garcia and Emily. They tied their hands behind their back and put them in a corner on the ground. pointing a gun at them and Garcia started sobbing. The other two men walked out and back again with another bed and put it in the corner straight in front of the camera hanging on the wall. They also brought a stick and rope. Than they walked to Garcia. The two men picked her up but she wasn't helping. ''A little help?'' The blonde guy asked one of the two men still pointing a gun at Emily. One of them gave his gun to the other one and helped putting Garcia on the bed. One hold her down while the other two tied her feet at the end of the bed. He legs widened. Once they were done the untied her hands and tied them widened above her head on the bed.

The blonde guy walked over to JJ to wake her up. "C'mon wake up." and he slapped her in the face. JJ started waking up but was still a bit 'off the world'. The man that just tied up Garcia now walked over to JJ. Two got her hands and tied them the same way as garcia. "No! please! not again." JJ screamed. she started sobbing. they now tied up her feets, widened. JJ's man lay next to JJ and Garcia's man lay next to Garcia too. Emily's man pulled Emily up and tied her in a chair. facing her two best friends. "You have 2 minuted to decide who is gonna pair up with brunette her and who is gonna fight alone.

"What is he talking about?" JJ asked once the men left the room. "When you were out, he told us that he was gonna play a game and we had to make teams. one of you with me and one of you alone." Emily said.

"Okay. Garcia go with Emily." "What? but JJ.." "I can take it. pen, It's fine. I can take it." JJ said.

the men came back inside

The blonde guy walked over to Emily; "Say a number. Its important for a heartbeat." He said to her, "What?" "Say a number!" "why?" Emily asked. scared of not knowing why. "Just do it!" The blonde guy said and he got his gun and aimed it at Garcia. "Okay okay! don't hurt her. 5." "5 is your number? okay! now since you paired with this woman." He said looking at Garcia. "Number five is for you." He continued saying to JJ. "Don't forget the number." He said

"Now who's ready for a little game." The blonde guy said. "You lie? You hurt your friend." He continued. "Lets start with you." he said to Garcia. "Do you enjoy being here?" "No." Garcia answered. JJ's man took a burner and put it on JJ's almost naked body 5 times. She screamed in pain everytime it was placed on her body"  
"It was the truth!" Garcia yelled. "I know but I just couldn't wait getting this thing tested." The blonde guy said. "Son of a bitch." Emily said. "you shouldn't have said that." The blonde guy said and JJ got 5 blows in her face. "Now you know where the five was for too. Its your turn." he said and walked over to JJ. "so you love Will and you two have a cute son, Henry wasn't it?" he said. "Wouldn't you like to see him back?" "You stay away from him." JJ said. "That wasn't the answer. now since I just asked the blonde a question I think its fair to start with the brunette." Emily got a blow to her shoulder with a hamer. A small scream left her mouth.

the blonde guy walked to Emily. "Who do you fear the most." He asked. "At the moment you." Emily answered honest. "You should consider telling the truth next time. I know you're scared of Ian Doyle. 5 of these would kill her so lets make it three." And 3 shocks of electicity went through JJ's body and she blacked out.

"Since one is out doesn't mean you can't have fun. you two can hang around 'your girls' for 5 more minutes." He said to the men of Emily and Garcia. "I'll see you tomorrow." The blonde guy said and he left with JJ's man.  
Emily got hit by a hamer at her shoulder a few more times. while Garcia's man just lay next to her. looking at her perfect body. He sometimes even touched her and the men walked out after 5 minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING STORY INVOLVES RAPE AND TORTURE AND KIDNAPPING.

after JJ woke up they all looked at each other. Emily was the first one to speak. "JJ I'm sorry." "I..Its okay Em, r..really." JJ answered. since it was still freezing in the room and she was only wearing her bra & panties, she was really cold.

Emily was worried about her friend. She had been though so much since they got here. probably the most of all of them. Her face was pale and her lips blue, from the cold. the men came back and knocked Emily and JJ out. they dragged them out of the room while Garcia screamed and begged them to not leave her alone. Garcia's man stayed behind with her.

Emily and JJ woke up in another room. both standing with their hands tied to the celing with a chain. feets bound together. JJ, who was still half naked, now warned up cause in the room it was pretty warm.

'Their men' and the blonde were standing in the room. that's when they realized there were only 2 of them. "Where is Garcia?" JJ asked. scared of what happened to her. "Relax, You'll find out soon." The blonde guy said. He turned on a screen and they saw their 'old room'. Garcia was still tied to the bed. The blonde guy got his phone. "Agent Morgan. I think that you want back whats yours?" the blonde guy said. "Derek!" Emily screamed but 'her man' fast covered her mouth with his hand. "Yes that was your lovely agent. Now if you want back what belongs with you. go to this adress." The blonde guy said and he gave morgan the adress. than he hang up. "Now just watch your team to rescue her." he said and walked out the room. 'Their men' kissed them before leaving too. They stared at the screen for 20 minutes and still nothing had happened. 5 minutes later they saw their team kicking in the door. Hotch followed by morgan, rossi, reid and Will. when JJ saw will she couldn't hold back a tear and it rolled down her cheek. Emily noticed. "Hey, we're gonna get out of this." She said. JJ gave her a weak smile before looking back at the screen

Will and Rossi arrested the man while morgan, reid and hotch untied Garcia. She started crying and morgan pulled her in his arms.

Emily and JJ were glad Garcia was okay. The tree men came back. "You deserve some time to play with your girl but since there isn't a curtain in this room. you may aswell look at the other for inspiration." The blonde guy said and he left. leaving JJ and Emily behind with 'their man'.

their man both turned the girls body's so that they wouldn't see each other. JJ's man hit her in her stomach. a scream left her mouth. He quickly put a sock in her mouth and gagged her with a scarf. just like Emily's man did to Emily before. JJ's man needed complete silence from 'His girl'. He started kissing JJ in her neck, down to her breast. his hand got behind her back. opening her bra. he would have to cut it open if he wanted to remove it, but he didnt. A silent scream came out of JJ's mouth. It was a silent scream but it was a scream so he got duck-tape and put it over the scarf. He was rouching her body and she screamed but he couldn't hear it. just like he wanted to.

Emily had figured 'her man'. had been obsessed with heat. he put up a cigarette. She hear a little scream from JJ and she closed her eyes. hoping this was all just a bad dream. When the man pulled up her shirt, she came back to reality. He blew smoke in her face which made her cough. It burned a little in her eyes. He put the cigarette out on her stomach and she screamed in pain.

JJ heard the scream from Emily. her man wasn't done yet. he did however closed her bra again. He got a knife and pushed the blade over JJ's body. once her was at her stomach. He slowly put the knife in her stomach just far enough for a little blood. he carved the invinity logo in her stomach. after that he got a bottle of vodka and cleaned up the wound so the logo was clear. it burned and JJ couldn't fight back the tears anymore. her man wiped away the tear. "Invinity, since my love for you will never end." He pulled the duck-tape from her mouth. ungagged her and got the sock out of her mouth. her walked out of the room leaving a teared up JJ behind.

JJ turned around and saw Emily's man finishing up too. he kissed her, put her shirt down and turned her to face JJ. he walked away after that. "JJ your stomach." Emily started. "I know but can we just not talk about it." JJ said as she looked to the ground. "Sorry. We have to get out of here." Emily said. pulling the chains and trying to free her legs. "Em, save your strength. God knows how long we will be here." JJ said. After a while they both drifted to sleep.

They woke up from the door. "I got something for your privacy." The blonde guy said and he put a screen between JJ and Emily. "Your team will be here soon. Too bad I wont make it but in the mean time. These guys will enjoy you one last time, till the team comes rescue you. Let the final game begin." The blonde guy said and he left.

Emily's man didn't hasitate a moment and he cut emily's pants open and her shirt. Leaving her in her bra and panties. He got the burner and pulled it up her body.

JJ's man cut off her panties and bra and threw them away. Leaving her totally exposed to him. His hands where going rough through her hair.

The blonde guy came in. "I just called your team. They are on their way. Knowing the will try to be here asap. I think they will be here in 10 minutes." he said. "as I said. Too bad I can't see them rescue you." he continued. He pulled his hand to his head. Pulling the trigger. The bullet went straight to his head. He fell down, dead. Both woman screamed. The guys continued where they left.  
Emily got burned several more times. JJ got raped. Emily's man was in the middle of his 'burning session'. And JJ's man was in the middle of raping her when the door was kicked open. When JJ saw saw who came in she quickly turned her body. She didn't want to everyone to see her like & Hotch arrested the two men. Reid checked if the blonde guy was dead.

Morgan ran over to Emily and untied the chains. A small sobs left her mouth. Morgan hugged her and told her everything would be fine.

Will quickly ran over to his wife. "JJ." He took off his jacket untied her and put his jackett around her. JJ felt in Will's arms crying. "JJ, I'm so sorry." and he kissed JJ on her forehead.

Hotch came back with two blankets. Will put one around JJ and Morgan put one around Emily.

They were brought into surgery and the rest walked over to Garcia's room. "Did you find them?" "Yeah baby girl, they're in surgery now." morgan said. "Will can I talk to you for a sec." Garcia asked. The others got the hint and left. "What is it?" Will asked. "I know this isn't my position to say and I'm not gonna tell you what happened. But Im gonna say this. What JJ went through was probably worse of all." "Penelope, I know." "You know?" "When we came to rescue them. I.. He..." "Will. Relax." "He was raping her." Will said. Tears in his eyes. ''and i saw the video.''


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING STORY INVOLVES RAPE AND TORTURE AND KIDNAPPING.

After a few hours a doctor came towards them. "Mrs. Prentiss and Mrs. Jareau?" "yes." Will said. He and the others got up quickly. "They are both our surgery. Mrs. Prentiss had a lot of burnmarks but she will fully recover from it. Maybe it will leave a few scars. Her shoulder is sore. Mrs. Garcia told us about Mrs. Jareau. We did a rape kit but I heard you already catched the guy who did it. She was burned aswell but wel recover too. She was shocked so she may have trouble breathing for a while. You can see them now." Will hurried to JJ's room. He opened the door. She was awake. "Will." JJ said. Her voice sounded weak. "Shhh.. JJ. Dont speak. Just rest." "Em, where is em?.. And garcia?" "Emily is fine and Garcia will be released later today." Will said and he got her hand.

"I'm sorry." JJ said. "JJ for what?" "For all of this." "None of this is your fault. Look at me JJ. This wasn't your fault okay." JJ nodded "now try to sleep."

Morgan walked over to Emily's room. She was awake too. "Hey." "Hey, where is JJ and where is Garcia?" "Garcia will soon be out of the hospital and JJ is in the room next to you. Now you should try to sleep." Morgan said.

When JJ was finaly asleep Will leaned back. He had know idea how to get his wifi through this but he would find a way. They would find a way. "no...please...will...help me...stop..noooo." JJ screamed and woke up. "Shhh... JJ calm down. It was just a nightmare." Will said and he put JJ in his arms. JJ moved to the other side of the bed and will lay next to her. He pulled JJ in his arms and soon she fell asleep again.

Emily had a nightmare too. When she woke up morgan comforted her. "I'm sorry" she said. Fighting to hold her tears back. On that moment Garcis came in. "hey Em." "hey." morgan excused himself and went outside. Garcia took a chair and sat next to her. Both didnt know what to say. "After... After they dragged you two out of the room. I thought they were gonna kill me but once I saw the team coming in, I just thought about the horrible things you guys went through. I just... I'm sorry." Garcia said and she started sobbing. "Hey, pen. There is nothing to be sorry for. We are all alive and save. Now go look if JJ is okay." Emily said. She gave garcia a hug and Garcia walked to JJ's room. When she saw JJ in will's arms she smiled. JJ was asleep but Will noticed Garcia. "You can wait if you want." Will whispered to Garcia and she decided to wait in the corner on a chair.

When JJ woke up from her nightmereless sleep she looked in Will's eyes. She kissed him on the lips and pulled him closer. Thats when she noticed Garcia. "Hey Garcia." "Hey." Will got up and kissed JJ on her forehead before giving them some privacy. He got his phone and called a number.

"Garcia, how are you feeling?" "I'm fine. Really. But what about you?" "I'll be fine." "Dont lie to me JJ." "Okay I feel embarresed, humiliated and Im sorry. Im sorry I couldnt protect you or emily." "JJ this isnt your fault. "Im sorry to interrupt." The doctor said while he came in. "but I need to see if your stomach is healing." He continued. JJ nodded. The doctor looked at Garcia and than back to JJ. "Its okay. She can stay if she wants." JJ said. JJ pulled her shirt up and Garcia saw infiniy carved into her friend's body. The doctor quickly examined it and than left again. "JJ.." "Garcia don't I dont want to talk about it."

STORY IS NOT OVER. I JUST DO NOT KNOW WHEN I WILL WRITE THE OTHER CHAPTER, MAYBE I NEVER WILL MAYBE I WILL.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay." Garcia said, "JJ if there is anything you want to talk about you know where to find me." "Thanks Garcia but I just want to leave this hospital." "Okay." Garcia said a bit dissapointed that JJ didn't want to say what was bothering her. "No go home Garcia, take morgan with you and get some rest." "I'll be back soon." Garcia hugged her friend and walked out. Will walked back in, only to find his wife with her arms around her knees on the bed. "JJ whats wrong?"

"baby girl you ready to go?" "Yeah but shouldnt you stay with Emily?" "no I think hotch will be fine in there." Morgan said with a small grin on his face.

"Hey, how are you?" "hotch, I'll be fine." Hotch just looked at her and didn't say anything. "Okey, I feel sore and bad for JJ and Garcia. JJ blames herself for this, so do I and so does Garcia." Hotch got Emily's hand. "When I got your video, I…I just… I'm sorry." Hotch started, "I… I love okay." He finished. "Aaron, I lo-" her sentence was cutt off by hotchs lips. A passional kiss. "I love you too." Emily said when she pulled him away.

"I thought I was gonna lose you. And henry. When I saw you both on the screen I thought it would be the last time I'd see you. I love you will." "JJ come here. Im here and henry is safe. I love you too." He hugged her. "Now that you mention henry, I got a surprise for you." He said after he saw a woman standing behind the window. He waved at her, henry and his nanny came in. "Mommy." Henry said and Will put him on the bed. JJ had tears in her eyes when she hugged her little man.

After henry slept with jj in bed, will decided to just sleep in the chair. Hotch slept in the chair next to Emily. When it was morning the doctors came by.  
"Hello, I'm here to examine miss prentiss. I need to ask you to leave." The doctor said to hotch. "I'll be right outside." Hotch left.  
"When will I be out of here?" Emily asked while the doctor examined her. "We can release you later today if everything is fine now. And everything seems fine so I'll get the papers and you're good to go." The doctor left. "I heard you're free to go." Hotch said when he came in. "Yeah."

When the nurse came in she found the whole family peacefull asleep. Silently she woke JJ and Will. Will took, the still sleeping, henry outside. The nurse examined her and told her she was able to leave too. "We're going home." Will said after he came back in. "will I want to talk about what happened." "jj you dont have to." "but I want to, I need to." "Okay let me bring Henry to garcia. She is waiting outside for you guys to come out." After he brought henry to garcia he sat on jjs bed. "I..When I was.. there. All I could think about was you and henry. I was scared I would never see you again. You saw the video and all I could hope was that you still wanted me. I thought you would think I was broken and-" "JJ" "Will please, I thought I was going to lose you both. When he did all those things I tried to stay positive. I didn't want you to think of me as damaged." At that last sentence Will got tears in his eyes. "JJ. You're not gonna lose me or henry and I dont think of you as damaged. No one does. You stayes strong all that time. I can only admire that." Will said and he pulled a crying jj in his arms. "Shh you're safe. Im not gonna leave you jj. Never."

They all went to Garcia's before going home. Garcia waited for them. They placed JJ and emily on the couch and put a blanket over them. When JJ saw the blanket, she thought back of when the man put a blanket over her. all that happened. When everyone was in the kitchen helping Garcia and Morgan, emily saw something was wrong with jj. ''jj what is it?'' ''it's just.. the blanket..'' ''jj come here, hey you're save now. shh.'' They hugged.

''Having a hugging session without me?'' garcia said innocent when sh ecame back in. jj gave her a small smile. Will said down next to jj and hotch next to emily on the couch. they just said there for a few minutes. Morgan and Garcia came back with drinks and food. ''I'm sorry, I can't..'' Emily said and she stood up from the couch and walked to Garcia's balcony. Hotch stood up but jj interupted. ''hotch, let me.'' jj said and hotch gave her a thankful smile.

''em what is it?'' ''I just.. I don't know. I have this feeling.'' ''We will be okay.'' ''will we JJ. will we? there happened so much and I don't know if I can take it. I should have tried to protect you guys more. you wouldn't have got raped and-'' Emily started. a tears escaped from JJ's eye. ''jj I am sorry, I didn't mean it that way. what happened to you was awefull. I'm sorry i shouldn't have said it like that.'' ''em. it's okay.'' ''jj come here.'' and they hugged. ''now go back to you loverboy.'' jj said with a wink. ''how do you?'' ''It was obvious. I'm happy for you and hotch.'' ''Thanks jj.'' Emily took jj's hand and they walked back into the room.

''baby girl, there is something i should have done a long time ago.'' morgan said and he kissed garcia. ''i love you.'' ''i love you too.''

''wel since we all open up, emily and i are in love too.'' hotch said and he put an arm around emily.

will took jj in his arms

for that moment they all forgot about their problems and just for a while, their life was good.

**THE END. **

**GIVE ME IDEA´S FOR OTHERS STORIES AND MAYBE I WILL WRITE THEM. JUST REVIEW UR IDEA.**


End file.
